


She's Dreaming

by jongdaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaed/pseuds/jongdaed
Summary: Junmyeon and unnamed OC (always referred to as 'her' or 'the girl') at a beach.The angst happens somewhere near the end of the fic... or maybe it's just angst throughout the whole fic, I honestly don't know.Mildly inspired by a few of the lyrics from She's Dreaming by EXO but this is mostly just me messing around with an AU I always wanted to write.





	

Today, they meet on a beach. It's pretty - the sand is white, the sea breeze is strong, and the water... The water is everywhere. Rain pours down, it's bitterly cold, and the one who controls the weather sits staring at the treacherous waves, as though daring it to come closer and wash her away.

 

Junmyeon should be afraid, after all the weather usually doesn't get this bad and she hardly ever looks so troubled. But he's more curious than scared and he quietly walks over to where she is, stopping and speaking when he's right behind her.

 

"The weather's pretty bad today, any idea why?" He asks casually, snapping the girl out of her reverie. Startled, she glances up at him. "Who are you?" The question is asked somewhat warily, and Junmyeon internally smacks himself. Of course she doesn't know who he is. She never remembers. It hurts his ego slightly that he's not significant enough for her to remember, but he gets over it and introduces himself to her for what must be the hundredth time.

 

"I'm Junmyeon. I live here." He says simply. This puzzles the girl, and it's evident from her expression. "You live on the beach?" His answer is cryptic, "I live wherever you think I live." She frowns at this, but lets it slide and asks another question. "Why are you here when the weather's like this?"

 

It's a simple question, but Junmyeon takes a while to reply. "I came... to make sure you were okay." It's not a lie; it's just that he didn't come here, he had to be here.

 

By this time, the rain has lessened, from what was almost a thunderstorm to a drizzle. The girl gives him a smile that makes Junmyeon's heart skip a beat. "Let's do something fun!" This later turns out to be many failed attempts at building sandcastles with the wet sand, but she's happy and because of that Junmyeon's happy too.

 

Honestly, a day at the beach is boring compared to other days where they were in London, Disneyland and even once the Eiffel Tower. But any time spent with her is time to be treasured, and Junmyeon is frantically trying to commit all this to memory, so when he's alone he can relive it all again.

 

The girl looks up to see him staring at her, and a blush colours her cheeks. Junmyeon glances away immediately, embarrassed, but she laughs it off and stands up, brushing her shorts to get rid of any grains of sand. "Let's go swim, Junmyeon-ie!" The nickname (if it can even be called one) is childish, but it makes his lips curve into a grin. He goes along, choosing to ignore the dark clouds that are beginning to gather in the distance. He knows that their time together (for now) is almost ending, but he wants it to last forever - he always does.

 

The water's rather warm, and she swims out in deft, practiced strokes while he lags behind a little, making sure she's safe and admiring her from afar. When the shore is too far away to be seen clearly, she stops swimming and glances back while treading water. She opens her mouth to say something and Junmyeon tries to get closer to hear what she has to say, but before she can speak, the thunderstorm is back, this time with a vengeance.

 

In mere seconds, the previously clear blue sky turns cloudy and dark, and the still waters become choppy and rough. This is almost the end, Junmyeon knows, and it's futile to try and save her from what he can already predict is going to happen, but he still tries anyway. He swims towards her, kicking his legs hard against the water, and tries to reach her before the waves pull her underwater. She's panicking - her expression is fearful and she's desperately keeping herself afloat as she screams at Junmyeon to just swim back because it's too dangerous. He obviously disregards it and continues towards her, but just moments before he reaches her, a huge wave crashes over her and she disappears.

 

The waters instantly calm and Junmyeon swims back to shore, not bothering to check if she's behind because she isn't - she's been pulled back to reality, this was only a short break for her.

 

When he's back on land, he lies down on the sand and closes his eyes, berating himself. He never learns from his mistakes. Guardian angels can meet who they're protecting in dreams, but they won't ever remember who they dreamed of the day after. It's even stupider for a guardian angel to fall in love with a human, especially the one they're protecting, because it's impossible, and since guardian angels are immortal, they have to watch the one they're protecting grow up, fall in love for the most part, maybe get their heart broken and in the end die. (The guardian angels will later get reassigned to protect another human.) If you fall in love with the human you protect... it'll only be painful.

 

But Junmyeon's in too deep, and he knows it. He's given up trying to fight it. He lets out a loud sigh and tries to fall asleep to pass time, since he knows she'll be safe today. Time always passes slowly before the night, but if he's lucky and gets to fall asleep, it won't be long until tonight when he gets pulled into a different setting and they meet in her dreams again, but the first time for her. To her, when they meet it's always for the first time.

* * *

 Back in reality, she wakes up in a cold sweat, with no recollection of her dream except for visions of a beach and freezing cold water. But that's not all. There's something else, someone's name that lingers on her lips but doesn't match with anyone's face no matter how hard she thinks. "Junmyeon..."


End file.
